Znaszli ten kraj?
Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata ''' '''Odcinek 7 Luciana stoi na pokładzie w objęciach jakiegoś latynosa. <3 Luciana: 'Wrrr. ;* Witam was kociaki w kolejny odcinku. ;* Ostatnio mieliśmy mroooooźną bitwę na śnieżki, którą dzięki przywódcy w postaci Felipe wygrały Gwiazdy z Camp Nou. Na ceremonii pożegnaliśmy Kimberly, która najwyraźniej nie przejęła się eliminacją. :D Dodatkowo każda z drużyn głosowała na osobę, której chce się pozbyć z drużyny! Dzisiaj poznamy wyniki. Kto zmieni drużyny? Czy dzięki temu któraś z drużyn przejdzie załamanie nerwowe? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Podróż dookoła świata. <3 Jadalnia ''Się okazało, że jeszcze nikt tu nie zaglądał, więc piszecie tutaj. ;u; Dodam jeszcze, że pierwsza część wyzwania rozpocznie się w czwartek o godzinie 20:00. Obecność nieobowiązkowa, ale zazwyczaj o 20:00 jest dużo ludków na czacie, więc nie powinno być problemu. :3 Enjoy. :) Do Jadalni wchodzi cały poobijany Barth 'Bartholome:'Brawo za pomysłowość Luciana więcej takich porąbanych zadań...Na pewno każdemu to wyjdzie na zdrowię... Do Jadalni również weszła Celestia. 'Celestia: '''Eh, dwa nieudane spalenia. Wiedźmy wciąż na wolności... No i Felipe.. '' Zgniotła soczek który miała. '''Celestia: Ooo, Barth, herbatka! ^^ Harriet weszła cała w bandażach. Harriet:' Zupełnie nie pamiętam co się stało.. Obudziłam się na śniegu w bazie Cad i Helen.. Co się tam działo? ;o Harriet: Ałć, aż mam ochotę na żelka.. Zauważyła jednego na stole. Harriet: Omnonon, moje! *-* Zjadła, rozkoszując się. Harriet: '''Dla żelek zrobię wszystko. *-* ''Harriet: Ku*wa, ręka mnie teraz napie*dala! Mogłam nie jeść.. Chociaż.. Warto było. <3'' 'Bartholome: '''Nieźle dali ci w kość...A ty Cel zapomnij o herbatce... ;u; ''Walnęła w twarz Barth'a. 'Celestia: '''Nie waż się.. mi odmawiać.. rozumiesz? ''Harriet walnęła również go w twarz. 'Harriet: '''No co ty ku*wa nie powiesz? Serio? Jakoś nie zauważyłam! '''Bartholome: '''Nie mam siły żeby zrobić ci herbatę -.- ''Celestia wstała. '''Celestia: Wierz mi, nie lubię wstawać ale wstałam. Proszę cię, zrób herbatkę dla swojego dobra albo giń wiktoriański grabieżco! Harriet: 'Ja pie*dolę, czuję się jakbym ćpała całe życie.. Huyk! ''Spadła na podłogę i poszła spać. <3 Alex weszła do ladalni posiniaczona, łysa i w złym nastroju. Usiadła na końcu drugiego stołu, złapała się za rękę i patrzała sobie na talerz. 'Bartholome:'Uuu...Alex nic ci nie jest ;u; ? Olał Cel ,siadł obok Alex i ją przytulił. Celestii zrobiło się smutno Alex. Wzięła, przyniosła patelnie i podeszła do Alex. '' '''Celestia: '''Chciałam przeprosić za moje zachowanie, poniosło mnie, masz, walnij mnie ile chcesz. Ponadto, znam dobrego fryzjera który w krótki czas powinien ci pomóc by włosy urosły. ''Dała jej patelnie. Harriet chrapała i gadała przez sen. '''Harriet: Odejdź Szatanie z mojej duszy kurna! Po chwili na chwilę się ocknęła krzycząc. Harriet: 'Lubię czekoladki! <3 ''I padła znów śpiąc. xD Alex spojrzała na Celestię, wzięła patelnię i......wyrzuciła ją ledwie za siebie, ponieważ najprawdopodobniej miała złamaną prawą rękę. Nie odezwała się ani słowem... 'Bartholome:'Widzisz Cel...?Lepiej odejdź... '''Celestia: Oj zamknij się! To nie moja wina! Sama też mnie kopała! Pokazała mu całe spalone plecy. Celestia: Proszę! Jej te włosy odrosną ale mi skóra z pleców się nie zmieni. Beksa. Że niby też mi nic nie zrobiła. Ale i tak cię przepraszam. Wzięła Bartholome za ucho i zaprowadziła do kuchni. Celestia: 'Zrób mi tą herbatkę.. hm.. razy 4? ''Harriet zaczęła lunatykować. Zrobiła Celesti herbatkę i wszystkim pozostałym. Podała. 'Harriet: '''Masz i się zamknij.. ''Poszła w kąt i znów zasnęła. <3 Wzięła herbatę w drugą rękę i powoli zaczęła pić, w między czasie zaczęły jej odrastać włosy (xD). Barth znowu usiadł obok Alex :3 'Bartholome: '''Dafuq? Włosy ci odrastają w bardzo szybkim tempie :O ''Wzięła herbatkę, wypiła. '''Celestia: Eh, skoro nie przyjmujecie moich przeprosiń i nie chcecie mnie w gronie towarzystwa.. to idę.. nie wiem, zabiję się czy coś.. ale pewnie nie i ukryje się gdzieś pod pokładem. Wyszła gdzieś, niewiadomo gdzie. xD Harriet zamachnęła się (niby przypadek (mean)) i wylała herbatkę na głowę Alex. Włosy jej urosły. Harriet: Możecie trochę ciszej?.. Nie spałam całą noc, popijałam ziółka i owijałam się w bandaże.. Alex spojrzała na swoją głowę. Wstała i przytuliła Harriet. Alex: 'Dzięki. ''Po chwili znowu usiadła i rozglądała się po sali. Zaskoczyny ostatnią ceremonią Vince siedział sobie na uboczu. 'Vince: '''Huh? Ale co to było? ''Gładził się po twarzy. '''Vince: Ona się troszczyła.. a nawet się z nią nie widywałem... Bez powodu zaczął płakać. Vince: 'Dlaczego!? ''Zaczął się obwiniać o wszystko. '' '''Bartholome: '''Ooo, Vince...Słyszałem ,że prawie wyleciałeś... Przypadek? Nie sądzę... ''Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Alex spojrzała na obu chłopaków i przewróciła oczyma. ''Alex: Istna paranoja...'' Wyciągneła z kieszeni kostkę cukru i zjadła ją... 'Alex: '''Mniam. '''Vince: '''Do ciebie się nie odzywam! ''Odwrócił się fochnięty. '''Vince: Felipe też uciekł ode mnie... a może.. Zaczął płakać coraz bardziej. Vince: 'Jestem uzależniony od zrywania związków! ;< ''Uderzył głową o blat i zakrył twarz rękami. xD Do pokoju wchodzi Helen i patrzy się na wszystkich. 'Helen: '''Po wiem wszystko od razu: Alex, nie przesadzasz z tym cukrem? Vince, jak tu nam robisz za geja to nie wiem co w twoim słowniku znaczy "miłość". A ty Harriet, masz u mnie przerąbane, a tak przy okazji: wiem o tym że wujek siedził jeszcze trochę w więzieniu i to przez to by jeszcze odsiedzieć resztę przez zradioaktywowanie wyspy i wyszedł z pudła już przed premierą ostatniego odcinka, więc nie pozwalaj na sobie za dużo. ''Nagle do Jadalni weszła Maddie. 'Maddie: '''Ooo jeny... Nikomu nie życzę grypy żołądkowej... No, poza Kimby, Vince'm i kimś jeszcze... Maddie wraca do gry, i ma ochotę coś wpieprzyć. ''Wzięła jakieś tam warzywa i mięso i zrobiła sobie hamburgera. 'Bartholome:'Vince...Ty i te twoje kompleksy...Powiedział bym "Smucę się twoim smutkiem" ,ale nie mogę, bo się nim najzwyczajniej cieszę <3 Alex walnęła Bartha w łeb xD 'Alex: '''Chcesz być taki jak Celestia ;u;? ''Zakryła twarz rękoma 'Maddie: '''Mam nadzieję, że się "stęskniliście". Btw, gratuluję wygranej, pozbędziemy się pewnie najbardziej irytującej osoby i przydzielimy ją przeciwnikowi! Nareszcie wakajeszyn... '''Bartholome: '''Tsa...Tęskniliśmy...Bez ciebie zadania nie są takie same...A poważnie ,to cześć Maddie. xD ''Dustin bardzo wkurzony wszedł do jadalni. ''Dustin: Ja pier*ole! Czemu ta ch*jowa drużyna nie wywaliła tej jeb*nej piosenkareczki ? -.- Jeszcze zobaczą !'' Dustin zaczął się śmiać. Zaraz po Dustinie do jadalni wpadli roześmiani Luciana i Luczka. Luciana z rozbawioną miną patrzyła na wszystkich. 'Luciana: '''Ojej, myślałam, że tu nabrudzicie czy coś. :< Ehh, mogłam jednak wziąć bardziej czadową obsadę. :D ''Wszyscy spojrzeli na Lucianę. 'Luciana: '''No dobrze. Podczas ostatniej ceremonii odpadła Kimberly, a cała reszta zagłosowała na osobę, której krótko mówiąc chce się pozbyć z drużyny. ''Wręczyła jakąś kartkę Luczkowi i Dustusiowi. '''Luciana: Czytajcie. :D Lukaninho: Według mojej kartki, do drużyny Gwiazdy z Camp Nou dostaje się Alex. Tym samym kończy ona swoją przygodę z drużyną Drapieżnych Kurczaków. Alex przeszła do stolika Gwiazd z Camp Nou. Luciana: '''Dustuś? '''Dustin: Ehh.. A Kurczaki otrzymują w prezencie Felipe, który tym samym żegna się z Camp Nou. Felipe przysiada się do stolika Kurczaków. Luciana: No, wszystko jasne. Ale emocje. xD Byliście prawie jednomyślni. xD Bawcie się dobrze, za chwilę zaczynamy! (Znaczy, w czwartek). Weszła do kuchni i zaczęła robić sobie drinka. Maddie: '''Juhu, cieszę się, że jesteś Alex z nami. :3 ''Maddie: '...Oraz, nie, bo znowu będę musiała oglądać rzygozmuszające scenki Alex + Barthi... 'Maddie: '''A poza tym, nasz zespół jest w końcu tak skompletowany, że wszyscy są zgrani i nie będzie nic typu "Superbohaterowie na niby". ''Barth przytulił Alex. 'Bartholome:'Ja też się cieszę <3 'Maddie: '''Tak, tak, wszyscy się cieszymy, ale lizać to wy się możecie wieczorem po wyzwaniu jak będzie po premierze odcinku Moda na Sukces. Teraz większość z nas "je", a nikt nie chce czuć torsji... '''Bartholome:'Maddie- Wiecznie niezadowolona, na każdego się wścieka, tak? <3 'Maddie: '''Nie, Maddie - Wiecznie zbuntowana, na każdego ma ochotę napluć i coś zjeść, tak jest lepiej. '''Bartholome:'Masz racje ,to jest o wiele lepsze, zwłaszcza ta część o pluciu <3 Maddie napluła Barthowi do zupy, czy tam płatków śniadaniowych - Nie wiem, ale to coś dobrego. xD 'Maddie: '''No widzisz, jak coś mówię o sobie, to jestem szczera. ''Barth zrobił to samo, tylko że do jedzenia Maddie. 'Bartholome:'Mówiłem ,że mi się to bardzo podoba <3 'Maddie: '''Brawo, właśnie zmarnowałeś pyszny posiłek, którym można było wykarmić głodujące dzieci w Miłowie... ''Maddie wyrzuciła burgera, za siebie, niechcący trafiła w przechodzącą Klementynę. Majli wchodzi do jadalni <3 '''Majli:(pokój zwierzeń)Zdradzę wam sekret :3 Luciana wcisnęła wszystkim kit,że przez ostatnie dwa odcinki nie było mnie dltageo,że byłam chora :C Ale tak naprawdę wyjechałam aby kręcić teledysk do mojego nowego singla ! :D <3 Przez to teraz nie mam pojęcia co się w ogóle dzieje :C Klementyna miała mi wszystko opowiedzieć ale zamiast obserwować innych bujała się na mojej kuli! >:( Przez kręcenie tego megaerotycznego teledysku teraz jestem strasznie napalona :< A mój Lijam jest daleko na planie jakiegoś filmu ;C Cóż najwyzej zajmę się tutaj kimś innym <3 Chyba się nie obrazi :D ''Majli podeszła szybkim krokiem do Maddie '' '''Majli:'Siemka :3 Oj,myślałam że jesteś facetem z długich włosach,sorka :C Chciała już odejść kiedy coś jej zaświtało w głowie <3 Majli:'Ej,to nie ty jesteś tą wariatką,która terroryzowała w poprzednim sezonie swojego byłego bo zdradził cię z jakąś rozwiązła blondyną? :D On chyba nawet jest ze mną w drużynie :P '''Maddie: '''Zapłon? Zdradził mnie nie tylko z rozwiązłą blondyną, ale i z nimfomanką... Czego się po takich mózgozjebach spodziewać -.-. Odpadniesz, a chłopak od razu przerzuca się na inną osobę... I jest jak podjerzewałam - Im dłużej masz coś z mózgiem, to szwankujesz. Raz Vincuś był pijakiem, raz gadał ze zwierzętami, a wczoraj był bi. -.- '''Bartholome: '''Nie każdy chłopak taki jest...A Vince jest mocno poj*bany, bardziej niż ja. (szok) '''Majli:'Jak ty go nie chcesz to ja go mogę wziąć w obroty :3 W końcu mogę <3 Mój nażyczony Lijam jest wyrozumiały i rozumie moje potrzeby <3 W tej chwili do Majli przyszedł SMS od Lijama o treści "Mam dosyć twojego zachowania taniej dz*wk,zrywam zaręczyny" Majli padła na ziemie na kolana 'Majli:'Co? :C Jak on mógł mi to zrobić ;(? Faceci to świnie ! (angry) Wyrzuciła telefon przez bulaj xD '' '''Majli:'A niech go coś zabije na tych igrzyskach czy czymś tam ! >:( Teraz mogę jeszcze bardziej zaszaleć <3 Spojrzała w kierunku Vince'a i poszła w jego stronę <3 '' '''Maddie: '''Z tobą będzie to samo kochana... KOCHANA!? Ja mówię do gwiazdy kochana? Jestem jebnięta... BARTH! Zamilcz, i nie wasz się mówić nic o mnie, że na serio taka jestem... '''Bartholome:'Jaka jesteś? Czy ja coś powiedziałem? (szok) 'Maddie: '''Nie, ale znając twoje rozumowanie, gdybym nie powiedziała tamtego zdania, powiedziałbyś, że to fakt, że jestem jebnięta. Tak więc, drobne uprzedzenie. '''Bartholome:'Nie...Powiedział bym "Maddie- Tak jebnięta jeszcze nigdy nie była!" <3 Maddie wstała i kopnęła Bartha w krocze swoim kolczastym butem <3. 'Maddie: '''Uwierz mi, używam tego kiedy jest taka potrzeba. ''Barth zwijał się z bólu. 'Bartholome:'Wiesz...Czuję ,że jesteś moją prawdziwą przyjaciółką... 'Maddie: '''Jak to mówią - Od bólu do serca. '''Bartholome:'Tsa zwłaszcza ,że moje wyobrażenie przyjaźni damsko-męskiej to: Ja się moge nabijać z przyjaciółki,a ona może mnie bić.... Nadal zwijał się z bólu <3 '' '''Maddie: '''A najlepsze, że ja mogę się z ciebie nabijać i cię bić, a ty mnie bić nie możesz <3. Kij z tym, pora na Kurczakburgera. '''Bartholome: '"Kij z tym pora na Zatrucie pokarmowe" xD 'Maddie: '''Podejrzane jest to, że zatrułam się po burgerze, który mi zaserwował Lukaninho... Jakiś niewyżyty jest? '''Bartholome: '''Podejrzane , nie podejrzane...Kogo to obchodzi? <3 '''Maddie: '''Mam ci zaserwować kolejną porcję solidnego wpier... wperwollowania? Tym razem mocno exclusive - Zamiast w jajca, to w kość ogonową. '''Bartholome:'Nie dziękuję... 'Maddie: '''Pamiętaj... Murzyn Antonio bacznie obserwuje twoją kostkę mydła... ''W końcu się uspokoił. Miał niewielkie załamnie nerwowe, ale się skończyło. Przetarł swoje oczęta jedwabną husteczką o zapachu liliowo-różanym. '''Vince: Ileż trzeba się nacierpieć.. Wyciągnął swoją kartkę z zapiskami. '' '''Vince: '''Więc.. wczucie się w pijoka.. ''Przekreślił. Vince: 'Terapia psychologiczna.. ze zwierzętami. ''Przekreślił '''Vince: Obracanie chłopaków.. Przekreślił z nieco krzywą miną. Vince: 'Przynajmniej trzeba przyznać że logiki to za grosz nie mają a aktorstwo to sztuka sama dla siebie. ''Wyciądnął swoją czarną różę i śmiał się cicho się sam do siebie. '' '''Vince: '''Acz najważniejsze zostało jeszcze.. '''Vince (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Cóż powiedzmy, że mimo wszystko to gra a do gry potrzeba serca. A poza sercem do gry trzeba myśleć o karierze. Mój komediolwy melodramat opowiadający o ekscentrycznych ludziach będzie czymś! A apropo.. ehh.. aż smutno mi się zrobiło gdy Kimberly odpadła.. ehh... ''Westchął, kątem oka spoglądajac na dziewczynę. '''Vince: Uu! Majli prawda? <3 Położył jej jedną z serwetek by mogła wygodnie usiąść. xD Majli jednak nie skorzystała i postanowiła stać,chciała aby oczy Vince'a były na wysokościu jej biustu <3 '' '''Majli:'Siemka :3 Ty jesteś Vini? <3 Prowadzący Czarnobyl Totalnej Porażki,który wykopał tę zaćpaną kradziejkę pomysłów Effy? <3 Vince: 'Dla ciebie mogę być i nawet misiaczkiem do tulenia. I cóż, jeśli tak ująć to nieskromny ja. ''Wstał i ukłonił się przed nią machając ręką wyrzucając w dal różę. '' '''Vince: '''Miło w końcu porozmawiać, bez udawania świrusa. '''Majli:'Dobra nie pierdol :3 I tak wiem że chcesz mnie tylko przelecieć <3 Poprawiła dekolt xD '' '''Majli:'Ja nie mam nic przeciwko :3 Odwróciła się i krótką chwilę potwerkowała przed męskością Vince'a udając iż wiąże sznurówkę <3 'Majli:'To co? :3 'Vince: '''Widzę, że z tobą nie będzie takiego nudnego gadania o związku! <3 ''Z podziwem ślinił się na jej widok. '''Vince: '''I cóż za taniec! ''Wpatrywał sie w jej tyłek bez opamiętania. '' '''Vince: Żeby to można było na papier przelać, a nie tylko na nas! <3 Nie mógł się powtrzymać i zadał jej klapsa. xD Majli:'Mmm :3 Klementyny i tak nie przebijesz :C Najlepiej wziełabym cię już teraz,ale skoro chcesz zgrywać romantyka to ci pozwolę <3 Kiedy już wyżyjesz się w wierszach możesz dołączyć do mnie na kuli :3 ''(pod nosem) Żebym tylko do tego czasu nie była w takiej potrzebie żeby zadowalać się Klementyną,znowu ._. Majli odeszła od Vince'a w poszukiwaniu nowej ofiary,ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła że na drugim końcu stołówki widzi Dustina,postanowiła do niego podejść. '''Majli:(pokój zwierzeń)''Czy to nie jest ten gościu,na którego zagłosowałam w 2 odcinku ponieważ z całej drużyny znałam tylko jego imię? o.O Wtedy chyba wkurzył czymś resztę,bo odpadł.Więc co on tutaj robi? o.O '''Majli:'Hej :3 Co porabiasz przystojniaku? <3 Przejechała mu palcem po szyi a następnie klepnęła w tyłek xD '' '''Dustin:' Ty! To przez ciebie odpadłem parszywa gwiazdeczko! Nie macaj mnie po moim seksownym tyłku! To może tylko Harriet! Dustin: Między nami .. Grałem w tym filmie co występuje Lijam więc go znam i powiem ci to szczerze bez bicia .. To ja mu kazałem z tobą zerwać ! Majli:'I dobrze :3 To frajer <3 Teraz ty mnie interesujesz :3 Harriet o.O? Kto to? <3 Skor ją tak lubisz to moze trójkącik z nią? <3 ''Celestia przyszła.. i usiadła w kącie. ''Celestia:' Eh, teraz skoro jest Alex to nasza drużyna mi nigdy nie wybaczy tego co zrobiłam, ale w sumie gram tylko o kasę a nie przyjaźń.. Nina przez długi czas siedziała sobie przy stole obserwując innych. (pokój zwierzeń)Nina: 'Dlaczego Majli podrywa Vince'a? Ja mam na niego ochotę już od kilku odcinków! Ale w sumie chyba nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie żebym się do nich dołączyła. <3 A jeśli będą chcieli być tylko we dwoje, to zostanie mi jeszcze ta, którą dyskretnie zmacałam jak się biłyśmy w tym igloo. <3 Ta piromanka ma fajne cycki. <3 ''Spojrzała się na Celestię i podeszła do niej. 'Nina: '''No hej. <3 Co tam u ciebie rodaczko? <3 ''Spojrzała się na Nine, takiego ryja nigdy nie zapomni. xD '''Celestia: Aaa, alkocholiczka. Jak to, "rodaczko"? Celestia: Czyli.. Nina, to.. b-brytyjka? O nie.. Ale, może nie..'' '''Nina: '''Podobno ty też pochodzisz z Anglii. <3 Zresztą można było to zauważyć podczas ostatniego zadania. Zachowywałaś się jak typowa, je*nięta brytyjka. <3 I nawet nie zamierzam się na ciebie fochać za to, że próbowałaś mnie spalić. <3 Przytuliłabym cię, ale mimo wszystko trochę się boję. xD '''Celestia: Ja nie jestem j*biętą brytyjką. Ja jestem po prostu Brytyjką. A ty nią chyba nie chcesz być. Nina: '''Lubię być brytyjką i jednocześnie zawstydzać ten kraj. <3 Powinnyśmy się kiedyś razem upić. <3 Albo może lepiej nie, ty już na trzeźwo jesteś nieprzewidywalna... Ja muszę być mocno schlana, żeby robić takie rzeczy jak ty. <3 '''Celestia: '''Daj mi spokój albo twoje włosy będą również "płonące" jak Alex.. '''Nina: Moje włosy już mają kolor płomieni. <3 No ale skoro nie chciesz się za mną dogadać, to nie. Nic dziwnego, że ciągle sama siedzisz. ._. A teraz możesz się cieszyć, bo oficjalnie mam cię w dupie. <3 Nara. <3 Odwróciła się od niej i odeszła. Celestia tylko machnęła ręką. Celestia: Ja jestem samotna z wyboru. Wstała i poszła zrobić sobie herbatę. xD Cadusia siedziała wpatrzona w przestrzeń. W końcu znudziło jej się to, więc wstała i podeszła do Helenci. :3 Cadee: Ohai! ^.^ Jak tam po zadaniu? :3 Helen: '''Po za tym, że Harriet ma u mnie przechlapane, mam pełno siniaków na całym ciele, to nic. Szara codzienność. '''Cadee: Harusia wybiła mi zęba ;( A jeszcze niedawno rozmawiałyśmy przyjaźnie, ale zadanie to zadanie. :c Ej, a wiesz, że doszedł do nas Felipuś? ;u; Helen: 'Wiem, nie wygląda mi na mądrego gościa. Noi odpadła Kimberley oraz Alex przeszła do Camp Nou, a to nie na nie głosowałam. Ech, czemu ostatnio jestem taką pesimistką? ''Nagle Felipe weszedł do jadalni 'Felipe:'Co wszyscy tacy osiniaczoni? Harriet wstała i poszybowała cała zmęczona w stronę Cad. '''Harriet: Przepraszam cię Cad... Zadanie mnie.. Poniosło.. Ale spokojnie.. Podała wizytówkę. Harriet: 'Tu masz wizytówkę do dentysty.. Najlepszy! No, a teraz dobranoc, lecę spać.. ''Poszła do Dustin'a i go przytuliła. Znów padła i obaj leżeli, Harriet zasnęła na nim więc Dustuś ją chciał obudzić ,ale się rzmyślił x3 'Dustin: '''H-Harr.. Albo dobra leż sobie.. :D ''Przytuliła go jeszcze badziej wsadzając kolano.. (mean) '''Harriet: Omnoonono... Poszła dalej spać.. xD Felipe:'Co sie stało dużo mnie omineło jak spałem? '''Alex: '''No... ''Przewróciła oczami, wzięła jakieś jabłko i zaczęła je jeść... 'Bartholome:'Alex...Coś ci jest po tym wyzwaniu...? '''Maddie: '''Harriet, bzykać się można po zadaniu, jak zezwoli na to Krystyna Mazurówna. A co do Alex - Nasza drużyna, a Kurczaczki to co innego. My jesteśmy mądrzejsi moralnie... No... Niektórzy.... '''Dustin: Ohh Maddie .. Gdzie tylko widzisz zakochanych to od razu wyskakujesz z jakimś komentarzem.. Harriet się obudziła. Harriet: 'Niech go boli miłość.. Nie chcecie wiedzieć co robię kiedy śpię.. ;___; ''Położyła się obok niego tuląc go. 'Felipe:'Czy ja tylko jestem tu normalny.Zęby. Klaszcze i nagle sie pojawiła szczoteczka 'Felipe:'Już chyba wiem jak panować nad plecakiem Na Felipe spada 19 spadochronów 'Felipe:'Umiałem. Podeszła do Felipe i lekko go kopnęła 'Alex: '''No, zimny trup... ''Usiadła sobie gdzieś w ciemnym kącie i zaczęła.....rozmyślać. ''Alex: Nowa drużyna? Pewnie pozbędą się mnie jak najszybciej i jeszcze do tego ta psycholka Celestia...'' 'Bartholome:'Och, Felipe ,jak się cieszę że nasze drogi się rozeszły <3 'Maddie: '''Oho, znowu Felipe-Czarodziej... Teraz wy się pomęczcie z jego medżyk... Pora na big-maca... ''Po extrawaganckim pokazie Majli postanowił poszukać Niny. Niestety nie znalazł jej w żadnym kącie, czy też przy barku toż postanowił zaczepić Felipe. 'Vince: ''Ah witaj! Czyż teraz jesteś w naszej drużynie? To serdecznuie cię witam! Oczywiście, jeśli chcesz możesz się zwrócić do mnie.. Zbliżył się do niego. Vince: 'Nie tylko z taką sztuczką. ''Rozbawiony zasmiał się. '''Vince: Taki niewybredny żarcik. Harriet wstała i uderzyła Felipe. Harriet: Niestety żyje. Po czym poszła i wróciła z kocem, położyła się na nim, potem dołączył się Dustin. Przytulali się. Maddie: 'Albo dobra... ''Maddie podeszła do zakochanych i rzuciła im nadgryzionego Big Maca. 'Maddie: '''Niech to jedzenie koszerne was wykarmi, da wam ciepła, żebyście jak hobo się nie musieli przytulać i ogrzewać... Amen... ''Alex wzięła big maca i zjadła go xDD 'Alex: '''Dzięki. <3 ''Przytuliła Maddie unosząc ją na 10 sekund do góry i postawiła ją xD 'Bartholome: '''Czuje się taki niepotrzebny..."Rzal,Bul, Smuteg" ''Celestia postanowiła wstać, podeszła do Alex i dała jej wiadro cukru z kuchni. 'Celestia: '''Proszę, to na przeprosiny. '''Felipe(Pokój zwierzeń):'Nie żnoszę ich oni są jacyś porąbani. Poszedł do kuchni po paru minutach wyszedł z Hamburgerem Alex spojrzała na Celestię i na wiadro cukru....po chwili wstała i.......przytuliła Celestię tak samo jak Maddie xD 'Alex: '<3 '''Celestia: '''Cieszę się że mi wybaczyłaś. ''Celestia:' No i całe szczęście, nie chce mieć więcej wrogów, choć, moi wrogowie już odpadli.. Bartholome: 'I nikt mi nic nie powie? (szok) '''Felipe:'Jacie muszę wreszcie odpaść. Powiedział cicho do siebie 'Felipe:'Muszę zrobić więcej wrogów.(złowieszcza mina) 'Maddie: '''Hej! Felipe! Dawaj hamburgera, zmarnowałam Big Maca, na te zdechłe kanary co tam leżą. ''Wzięła hamburgera Felipe i go zjadła. 'Maddie: '''Jak to miło mieć idealny metabolizm... I tak wszystko pójdzie nie w dupę, tylko w kibel. ^^ ''Alex zjadała cały kubeł cukru który dostała od Celestii.. 'Alex: '''Mniam. <3 ''Podeszła do Bartha '''Alex: '''A co mam ci powiedzieć? '''Bartholome: '''Dzięki za zainteresowanie się moim losem <3 '''Bartholome:I tak słabo to widzę... :< '' ''Barh podszedł do Felipe. Bartholome:'Feliplebsie , do jakiego lumpa chodzisz ? Chcę wiedzieć do jakiego miasta nie przyjeżdżać <3 '''Felipe:'Nie przyjeżdzaj do Rio de Janeiro tam mieszkam. Celestia zgłodniała. '''Celestia: Też bym chętnie zjadła hamburgera.. nigdy go nie jadłam.. ''Celestia: Jak był Xander to było lepiej bo mi usługiwał. Tęsknie za jego głupotą! Ma wrócić! '' Celestia podeszła do Bartha. Celestia: Barth, proszę, zrobisz mi hamburgera? Felipe poszedł do kuchni i znów zrobił hamburgera ale teraz go szybko zjadł. Felipe:'Co by tutaj zrobić. ''Poszedł do kuchni i nalał sobie Coca coli 'Felipe:'Ku*wa.Coca Cola Lajt? Alex zszokowała się 'Alex: '''Lajt?!? Bez cukru?!?! ''Wzięła całą butelkę i wyrzuciła o ścianę 'Alex: '''Spalić to!!! ''Podniosła ją i wyrzuciła bez okno do wody 'Alex: '''Lepiej... ''Bartholome podszedł wkur**ony do Felipe. 'Bartholome:'Mnie można olewać Feliplebsie ,wszyscy ,ale nie ty! (angry) Wziął jakiegoś Hamburgera i rzucił nim w twarz Felipe. 'Bartholome:'I żaden inny Feliplebs zapamiętaj to sobie! (angry) Wzięła za wsiaż Bartholome i wrzuciła do do kuchni, oczywiście Celestia. xD '''Celestia: Zrób mi tego burgera! Felipe:'Twoim hamburgerem mi rzucił w twarz ''Skosztował 'Felipe:'Mniam. Felipe wyszedł na chwile z jadalni i wrzucił plecak do morza z prądem popłynął do Rio de Janeiro do domu Felipe. 'Vince: '''Ty jesteś... ''Spoglądał na niego z obrzydzeniem. '''Vince: Poniżej wszelakiej krytyki... zaczynam się martwić czy przez ciebie grzybicy czy choroby wenerycznej nie dostałem... bo głupota zarażliwa już jest.... Felipe:'Jakby spojrzeć na ciebie to wyglądasz jak egoista ale jesteś fajny gościu. ''Felipe poślizgnął sie na bółce Tymczasem Alex ziewnęła i jakoś usnęła na fotelu xD W końcu statek dobił do jakiegoś zadupia. Luciana wyszła z kuchni lekko wstawiona. '''Luciana: Mrrr, wysiadamy. <3 Zawodnicy zaczęli pośpiesznie kierować się w stronę wyjścia. Pomost Kiedy zawodnicy wygramolili się w końcu ze statku, Luciana zaczęła przemowę. :3 Luciana: 'Oootóż, uff. Przechodzimy ziomowy okres, dlatego postanowiłam przyszykować coś wspaniałego. Jednakże, na początek musimy trochę się przejść. To zajmie chwilkę. Potem wyjaśnię wam, o co chodzi. Idziemy. :D ''Luciana zeszła z pomostu i dotarła do ulicy. Zawodnicy bacznie obserwowali każdy jej krok. Gdzieś w drodze 'Harriet: '''Daleko jeszcze? :c Nogi mnie bolą. ''Luciana pewnie kroczyła na czele grupy. '''Luciana: Cierpliwości, jesteśmy już blisko. Przyspieszyła, a cała reszta starała się ją dogonić. Niedaleko sopockiej latarnii Dotarli na miejsce. Luciana: Witam was w Polsce! Tym razem zawitaliśmy do Sopotu, kolebki europejskiego renesansu. Jak widzicie, przed nami stoi latarnia, do której zaraz się dostaniemy. Nie powinniśmy natknąć się na ludzi, w końcu to nie jest czas dla turystów. Za dnia nikt tam nie zagląda. :3 Chodźcie. :3 Poszli za Lucianą. xD W środku Ludziki rozglądały się po pięknej, malowniczej latarnii. xDD Luciana: 'Pięknie tu prawda? <3 Ale pokażę wam coś lepszego. <3 ''Tak szli, szli, szli i stanęli przed jakimś baldachimem. '''Luciana: Mrrr, te klimaty. <3 Weszli dalej. Tajemne podziemia Wszyscy weszli do środka, a Luciana zamknęła za sobą drzwi na klucz. Stali teraz w bardzo ciasnym pomieszczeniu, które posiadało dwie pary drzwi. Odpowiednio niebieskie i różowe. Luciana: A teraz, moja ulubiona część. Macie przed sobą drzwi, które prowadzą do szczęścia w dzisiejszym wyzwaniu. Za drzwiami czekają na was wspaniałe doznania, łamigłówki, sekrety, teatralne rozterki i pytania dotyczące Polski jak i powiązanych z nimi rzeczami, zwierzętami, krajami etc. Każda drużyna wybiera jedne drzwi. Po co? Kiedy przejdziecie przez 7 różnorodnych przejść jako pierwsi, unikniecie ceremonii. ^^ W drogę! Oczywiście, Luczka i Dustuś idą z wami. ^^ Luciana zniknęła za czymś tam. Celestia: 'Raz kozie śmierć... ''Podeszła do niebieskich drzwi i śmiało je pchnęła. Cała drużyna Camp Nou wpakowała się za Celestią. '''Vince: Ahh, chodźcie. Vince otworzył różowe drzwi i gestem zaprosił swoją drużynę do zabawy. :3 Po chwili wyłoniła się Luciana. Luciana: 'Zapomniałam wam... Aaaa, okej. :D Będzie ciekawiej. <3 ''Poszła sobie. Droga Drapieżnych Kurczaków Ekipa Kurczaków weszła do środka. Zamknęli za sobą drzwi. W ten sposób przed ich oczami ukazała się niewidzialna wcześniej półka ze złotą kasetką. Majli niepewnie podeszła do półki i otworzyła kasetkę. Wyskoczyła z niej malutka kartka, którą natychmiast podnieśli. Nic na niej nie było. 'Nina: '''Phi, idziemy pić? ''Po chwili za ich plecami ukazał się mały telewizorek i na ekranie pojawiła się gęba prowadzącej. '''Luciana: Witajcie, moi kochani. ^^ Gratuluję, jesteście mega sprytni. <3 Na początek pierwsze wyzwanko. :3 Zagadkaaa. :D Coś prostego. <3 Powodzenia. <3 Luciana zniknęła. Na ekranie ukazało się coś takiego: Polski Rolnik ma 20 owiec. Wszystkie z wyjątkiem 8 mu zginęło. Ile zostało? Odpowiedzi udzielacie poprzez zwracanie się prosto do ekranu. ^^ Felipe:'1? '''Nina: '''Nie wiem... nigdy nie byłam dobra z matmy. :< ''Zaczęła się zastanawiać przez kilkanaście sekund. 'Nina: '''10? Albo nie... 12! ''Walnął Nine w głowe 'Felipe:'Oczywiście,że 1. Zaczął mowić po cichu słowo głupolka Nina kopnęła Felipe w krocze. '''Nina: '''Pie*dol się. '''Vince: Ah mój ty kochany. Przekręcił głową. Vince: '''Oczywiste, że 12 czy 19 będzie odpowiedzią. O ilez jeszcze liczyć mozna wyjątek gdzie wyjątku nie ma i wszystkie mu zmarły. Lecz trzeba się zastanowić nad nią. '''Cadee: Bee. ^^ A hasło to OKOŃ. '''(Pokój zwierzeń)'Felipe:Okoń?Chyba jest w innej zagadce 'Felipe:'Oczywiście,że 1 'Nina: '''Już wszyscy słyszeli, przestań się powtarzać. ._. ''Znowu zaczęła się zastanawiać. '''Nina: '''A może... 8? '''Cadee: Nyan! Wydaje mi się, że 12. <3 Vince: 'Można mówić z wyjątkiem ósmej czy też za wyjątkiem ośmiu. Tak wiec są dwie interpetacje. ''Zaczął sobie ropisywać. 'Vince: '''Myśleć iż z wyjątkiem ośmiu owiec mu zginęło to szczęśliwa dwunastka biega po pastwisku, a pechowa ósemka zasnęła spokoju. ''Westchnął smutno. '''Vince: Ale uznając iż wszystkie z wyjątkiem ósmej mu zginęły to tylko ta jedyna ocalała a dziewiętnaście trafiło do nieba. Cóż za nieszczęśliwy los ją musiał spotkać. Westchnął jeszcze smutniej. Vince: 'Więc moje odpowiedzie to mogło przeżyć albo dwanaście albo jedna. To i tak niewiele, acz przynajmniej wciąż mogą żyć dalej! Ahh! Zagadka to niczym broń obusieczna. ''Wzruszył się nad losem zwierząt myśląc o tej zagadce i zaczął płakać i użalać się nad ich losem. Helen rozdrażniona tą gadaniną spoliczkowała go. 'Helen: '''Stary, to bajeczka dla dzieci. Nie smutaj nad tym co się nigdy nie stało. '''Helen (pokój zwierzeń): '''Dlaczego akurat Polska?! Przynajmniej moja wiedza o niej może coś z działać...O ile to będzie o tym, a nie zagadkowa matma. ''Helen kilka razy w myślach powtarzała zagadkę. 'Helen: '''A czy odpowiedź nie jest w pytaniu? Skoro zginęły wszystkie poza tą ósemką to znaczy że zostało ich osiem! ''Telewizorek przeanalizował odpowiedź Kurczaków. Na ekranie pojawiła się Luciana. 'Luciana: '''Gut dżob! Jedziemy dalej! ''Telewizor zniknął, a na jego miejscu pojawiły się drzwi. Kurczaki otworzyli je i przeszli przez nie. xD Tym razem nawiedziła ich typowo teleturniejowa sceneria z kamerami i innymi duperelami. Jak w Familiadzie. xD Stanęli na środku pomieszczenia i nagle pojawił się przed nimi Luciano-hologram. 'Luciana: '''Wiitajcie, kociaki. ;* W drugim etapie czas na troszeczkę otworzyć wasze skryte talenty! Jako drużyna, musicie stworzyć krótki skecz związany z jednym ze znanych polskich teleturniejów. Sceneria jest do waszej dyspozycji. Przejdziecie tylko wtedy, kiedy rozbawicie mnie do łez. <3 ^^ Powodzenia. <3 ''Zniknęła. '' ''Improwizacja, improwizacja i jeszcze raz improwizacja. <3 'Felipe:'Może zrobimy 1 z 5? 'Nina: '''Nie. <3 Nie ma nic lepszego od Familiady. <3 ''W tle rozległa się muzyka. xD 'Nina: '''Zadam pierwsze pytanie. <3 Więcej niż jedno zwierzę to...? '''Helen: '...stado? 'Felipe:'Pare zwierząt? Dźwięk złej odpowiedzi. xD 'Nina: '''Nie. <3 Droga Gwiazd z Camp Nou ''Ekipa Gwiazd weszła do środka. Zamknęli za sobą drzwi. W ten sposób przed ich oczami ukazała się niewidzialna wcześniej półka ze złotą kasetką. Bartholome niepewnie podszedł do półki i otworzył kasetkę. Wyskoczyła z niej malutka kartka, którą natychmiast podnieśli. Nic na niej nie było. '''Alex: Co jest? Po chwili za ich plecami ukazał się mały telewizorek i na ekranie pojawiła się gęba prowadzącej. Lukaninho: No, pięknie. Luciana: 'Heejo. :3 Gratuluję, cieszę się, że potraficie otwierać drzwi. <3 Jestem z was dumna. <3 A na początek waszej drogi, mała zagadka. :3 Coś prostego. <3 Powodzenia. <3 ''Luciana zniknęła. Na ekranie ukazało się coś takiego: '''Kogut dyżuruje w Polsce. Gdzie złoży jajo, jeśli zostanie przewieziony do Rosji? Odpowiedzi udzielacie poprzez zwracanie się prosto do ekranu. ^^ Harriet po krótkim przeczytaniu tekstu po prostu bez chwili namysłu powiedziała. Harriet: '''Kogut nie znosi jaj (please) '''Bartholome: '''A ja bym się nabrał <3 '''Harriet: Zaraz ku*wa! Czytałam kiedyś o tym! To jest źle! Ale nie pamiętam prawdziwej odpowiedzi! Zaczęła depresyjnie wariować. Harriet: '''A może w Rosji? Nie.. (blablabla, gadanina o tym gdzie). CH*J STRZELIŁ W KONIA NAS ROBIĄ! KOGUT PEWNIE NA WOJNIE, AFGANISTANOWI ZŁOŻY JAJO, TAK MĄDRZE, HEHE. '''Celestia: Eh, co ja mam się męczyć. Brawo Harriet. Tak, kogut nie znosi jaj. Zaczęła spoglądać na swoje paznokcie. Celestia: Dalej! Telewizorek przeanalizował odpowiedź Camp Nou. Na ekranie pojawiła się Luciana. Luciana: 'Świetnienienie! <3 Zapraszam do następnego etapu. <3 ''Telewizor zniknął, a zamiast nich pojawiły się drzwi. Camp Nou otworzyli je i weszli do środka. Tym razem spotkali się z typową scenerią domową. Była kuchnia, salon i mały pokoik. Weszli do salonu, a tam czekała już na nich hologramowa Luciana. '''Luciana: Hej, hej, hej. W drugim etapie musicie wykazać się umiejętnościami czysto aktorskimi. Jako drużyna, musicie stworzyć krótki skecz związany z jednym ze znanych Polskich seriali. ^^ Macie do wykorzystania naszą scenerię. Wszystko jest ze steropianu, jakby kto pytał. ^^ Przejdziecie tylko wtedy, jeśli wasz skecz rozbawi mnie do łez. <3 Powodzenia. <3 Zniknęła. Fajnie by było, jakbyście pisali wszystko od razu w odcinku, improwizujcie. :3 Harriet: 'Dobra, dobra, ku*wa mać, mamy tylko minutę! ''Harriet zaciągnęła kurtynę do dołu w pośpiechu. xD Pozostali znaleźli magnetofon, wyciągnęli płytę. Zaczęła lecieć muzyka! Była skrócona, trwała raptem 10 sekund. thumb|center|335 px '''Głos zza kurtyny: Uwaga! Występują! Harriet jako Ferdynand, Alex jako Waldemar, Maddie jako Halinka, Celestia jako Paździoch, Barth jako Boczek/ Babka. W końcu muzyczka skończyła się. Odsłonięto kurtynę. Na fotelu w salonie siedziała ubrana Harriet. Popijała mocnego Fulla i oglądała telewizję. Obok siedzieli wszyscy. Harriet: Dobra, kurde! Cyce jedne! Halinka! Podaj mnie te piwo kurde, ogrórasa lub cokolwiek! Halinka poszła i wróciła z ogórkiem. Pomrukując podała Ferdkowi. Harriet: Te, Cycu jeden.. Ogółem.. Wiecie jak se, kurde, zarobić by się nienarobić? SEKS TELEFON Kurde! A wiecie ile oni zarabiają? Wchodzi Paździoch(Celestia) Celestia: 'Dzień dobry, panie Ferdynancie. Przyszedłem do pana w jakże ciekawej propozycji. Wczoraj, byłem z moją kochaną na Dansingach. Wie pan co to ? Nie wie? To Trudno. Chciałbym zorganizować takie coś u nas w piwnicy! Tylko problem że muszę mieć zgodę każdego mieszkańca na sprowadzenie przeróżnych zabaweczek.. (mean) '''Harriet: '''Wypierdzielaj pan, panie Paździoch! Jak pan chce kurde, te zabaweczki sreczki, to niech pan se w domu je zrobi! ''Siorbnął piwka. '''Harriet: Chociaż.. Poszli na bok. Harriet: Panie.. A kurde.. Ile by kosztowały takie zabaweczki? No bo.. jak pan chce to zorganizować.. To kurde ktoś musi współpracować.. Inaczej gówno z tego! Nagle do pokoju wbiega podekscytowany Boczek(Barth) '' '''Bartholome:'Panie Ferdku! Panie Ferdku! Jakie jaja ,żem se idę i tak paczam i paczam i nic, a tu nagle samochód z takimi no ,no jak to takimi różowymi kajdaneczkami do rowu spadł i żem pomyślał ,że pan najlepiej bedzie wiedział co z tym zrobić! Zaczął się rozglądać i zobaczył Paździocha. Bartholome: '''Dzień dobry panie Paździoch... '''Harriet: Takie kurde kajdaneczki panie Boczek to sobie pan może w dupe wsadzić, prosze pana no, nie wymyślaj znowu dziwactw no. Wyszedł. xD Harriet: Halincia, ja do sklepu, piwko święta rzecz.. Boczek wyszedł (do kuchni?) i po chwili z kuchni wyjechała na wózku zmachana Babka(Barth xD) Bartholome:'A gdzie to się wybierasz kanalio? Czyżby do sklepu z moją rentką!? Nie oddam! ''Pokazała rentę którą trzymała na kolanach , Ferdek chciał ją wziąć ,podszedł do Babki i zaczęli się szarpać. '''Harriet: Wypierdzielaj pasożycie! Nigdzie nie idę! Pomachał do Paździocha. Harriet: Do widzenia panie Paździoch! Paździoch poszedł. xD Poirytowany Ferdek znów usiadł na kanapę. Harriet: Babka, nie bulwersuj się tak, bo ci kółka pękną! Waldek zaczął się śmiać jak opętany. XD 'Bartholome: '''Nie opluj się tłuściochu! Kanalio obesrana jedna! Włącz mojego koziołka! Ja chcę koziołka! ''Zaczęła płakać xD '''Harriet: '''Zamknij się pasożycie pieprzony! Sraczki dostaniesz od tego koziołka! '''Bartholome: '''Już dostałam ,ale to od ciebie ,kanalio jedna! On mnie bije! ''Zaczęła krzyczeć w nadzieji ,że ktoś ją usłyszy :3 '' Info od prowadzącej Odpowiedzi na wszystko i inne piszecie w swoich nagłówkach. Nie musicie od razu odpowiadać na pytanie, w międzyczasie możecie pisać ze swoimi ludkami z drużyny. Za to też są dodatkowe punkty. Jak macie pytania, to pytajcie. xD A poniżej przedstawię plan tego dosyć rozległego wyzwania. Plan wyzwań: Czwartek 20:00 - Rozpoczęcie wyzwania, część 1. Piątek 16:00 - Część 2. 20:00 - Część 3. Sobota: 12:00 - Część 4. 16:00 -Część 5. 20:00 - Część 6. Niedziela: 12:00 - Część 7. 16:00 - zakończenie wyzwania. Taaak, trochę dużo, ale damy radę. <3 Przestrzegajcie tego jak 10 przykazań. <3 Kategoria:Odcinki Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata